Across the Stars
by RadiantAsTheSun
Summary: Katniss and Peeta have survived the 74th Hunger Games, but the Capitol has new plans of torment.  Will Katniss and Peeta escape the future that the Capitol has made, to ignite sparks of rebellion?  Or will the twisted sadness of the Capitol stay forever?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello fellow Fanfictioners! This fanfic takes place after the 74th Hunger Games, but the Capitol figures out a new way to control the spreading rebellion. Katniss tries to escape the clutches of the dark Capitol, but they have a firm grasp on her future. Will Katniss and Peeta find a way to ignite the sparks of rebellion, or will the dark twisted sadness of the Hunger Games loom over her forever? This is a Katniss/Peeta fanfic, but there may be some Katniss/Gale. But if you've read my other fanfic, you know I love Peeta. I'll generally write this fanfic in Katniss's POV, but for the first chapter I wanted Gale to have his opinion of the new rule. The chapter is a bit short, but I promise it will grow as I continue with this story.**

**~RadiantAsTheSun**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of The Hunger Games Trilogy by Suzanne Collins. Oh, how I wish I do though...**

**Gale**

_"Stop! Stop! Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to present the victors of the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark! I give you- the tributes of District Twelve!"_ The frantic words of Claudius Templesmith reverberating in my mind. Katniss is finally coming back home to District 12, and a sliver of hope runs through me. My stomach churns from the anxiousness of getting to see Katniss, the reason making my face burn. Why did I have to fall in love with my hunting partner? Life would be much easier if I had kept my heart restricted in the boundaries of friendship. I see Katniss kissing _that Mellark kid_ again, the love fully palpable in his eyes. But what confuses me most is that it's Katniss kissing him! Katniss, the girl who says she never wants to get married and have children because of the world we live in! And what does she do? Her and Mellark become the star-crossed lovers of District 12! The world is coming to an end. Either Katniss has lost her mind, or I never really knew my best friend. I'm thinking the latter.

The memory of Clove on top of Katniss flashes through my mind, and I'm just thankful Katniss is coming home. Even if she's in the arms of Mellark when she does. I remember the way Clove flushed with anger when Katniss had spit a mouthful of saliva and blood in her face and the way I could tell Katniss was going to stare her down when Clove was going to kill her. Pride had ran through me when Katniss escaped the feast. I still smile when I see Katniss staring blankly at the sound of the trumpets in the air, announcing her and Mellark are victors. She thought she was never going to survive through the brutality of the Hunger Games. But everything else in the Games was painful. Especially when Katniss was kissing Mellark in the darkness of the cave.

I twist the flask in my cold hands anxiously awaiting the arrival of Katniss. I should be getting home now, I already gathered today's usual haul from my trick snares. Today I have the day off from the mines because the victors of District 12 are coming home. I'm glad to get away from the claustrophobic tunnels, foul air, and suffocating darkness on all sides. I can never breathe in the coal mines because I only feel really alive in the fresh air of the woods. I rise from the tree stump I was lying on, my joints complaining from awakening from my thoughts. I trek through the flowing streams and growing grass silently, not making a sound. I make it to the fence that surrounds District 12 in good time. I listen for the hum of the electric current that sometimes charges the fence. It's as silent as stone. I wriggle under the opening under the fence easily through years of experience. The walk to my house in the Seam is loud with people milling about, talking excitedly. I get to my house in minutes to see my mother waving at me through the window. She smiles at me and disappears to meet me at the front door.

Mother welcomes me through the house, and takes my game bag away from me. She pours me a mug of herb tea which I wrap in my chilled fingers gratefully. I hear our old TV in the background, a Capitol reporter telling us how there's a change of plans for the arrival of victors in District 12. I look at my mother quizzically, wondering what the alterations are. I rise from the chair I was sitting on swiftly to enter the small family room where we keep our television. Rory and Vick are staring at the TV, a confused expression noticeable in their eyes. Posy hugs me when I enter the room, her smile warming me up. I kiss her on the cheek while she squeals, the joyfulness of childhood in her laugh. I sit on the creaky couch with Rory and Vick, the announcement going to brought up soon. My mother enters the room nervously, wondering what's going on. A lady with bright purple hair that sticks out on all sides with a neon green dress is brought up on the screen. Her Capitol accent is comical, but she has a serious expression her face that keeps me from laughing.

"Hello Districts of Panem! My name is Sylvia, and I am hear to address an important announcement that President Snow recently added. President Snow decrees that all the left over victors of the Hunger Games are to be sent to the Capitol and live here in luxury! How wonderful it will be to have the all the victors live in the Capitol in splendor! You all have something to look forward to if you are reaped for the 75th Hunger Games, that will be coming up before you know it. The Victory Tour for the victors of District 12, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark, are still scheduled of course, but instead of going back to District 12 to live in the Victor's Village, they will be staying here in the Capitol!" The screen fades to black as my mother switches it off. She looks at me sadly, a concerned expression on her face. I turn away from my family, and sprint out of the small house in the Seam towards my freedom. I squirm under the silence fence, and enter the woods once again. How could this happen to me? Why is the Capitol bent on ripping apart my future?

"I HATE THE CAPITOL! THE CAPITOL IS CRUEL AND VICIOUS, BUT THEY CAN'T DO THIS! THEY CAN'T RUIN MY LIFE ALL THE TIME!" I scream at the woods, my whole body shaking with white hot fury. It's the Capitol's fault that Katniss isn't here with me, trying to calm me down. What guile plans do the Capitol have now? What other plans do they have that will affect my future forever?

I soothe myself by stroking the rough bark of the pine tree I was screaming at. I face the fact that I'm never going to see Katniss again. I'll never see the smile that lights up across her face when we're hunting together in the woods. I'll never smell the flowery fragrance of her hair when we lie side by side in the sun. I'll never know the taste of her lips. All because of the Capitol.

I stay in the dark forest until the moon rises in the sky, the gloominess of twilight fading away into the black of the night. I gaze across the stars, the smile of Katniss Everdeen ingrained in my mind. I will hold onto the memory of her forever, willing myself never to forget the girl I love.

**Katniss**

I arise from the warm bed covers groggily, the sweet tendrils of sleep still hooked on me. I rub my tired eyes slowly, wondering why the texture of my bed is slightly different than I had remembered. That was my first inkling something wrong was going on. My eyes stare widely at the ceiling, realizing it's not the ceiling of my room in the Training Center on the twelfth floor. The smell of the dark room is muskier and doesn't set with me very well. I rush out of the bed swiftly now, my thoughts much clearer. I run to the blood red drapes of my room, and unclasp the hooks to release the holds. The window has a large view of the Capitol, the ruling city of Panem. The tall skyscrapers glisten in the morning sunlight in a rainbow of hues, the oddly dressed people with bizarre hair and crazy alterations wander the wide paved city streets. I step away from the window, angry about the meaning of all this. Why am I still here in this artificial Capitol? Aren't I supposed to be on the next train out of here to District 12 with Peeta... _oh no. Peeta._

He doesn't know I was acting to be in love with him. Haymitch had said he was already there when I asked him why he didn't tell Peeta how the Capitol is mad at me for making them a laughing stock. But what does "he's already there" possibly mean? Could he really be in love with me?

The danger of my current situation awakes me from my drifting thoughts. Where am I? The last thing I remember is being whisked away in a car with blackened windows meant to take Peeta and I away to District 12. Where is Peeta? I scrutinize the room carefully for a hidden door to mark my escape, but instead I hear a small whispering sound. I gaze towards the bed, wondering what or who is making that noise. I glide towards the huge bed, my curiosity growing each second. I lift the fuzzy blanket to find the person who has been haunting me the moment he gave me the bread in the rain. Peeta.

His ashy blond hair curls around his fair skinned face, his lips turned in a smile. He looks much younger in his sleep, the gruesome memories of the Games not stalking his every thought. I listen a bit closely to his soft whispers to find out he's whispering Katniss. I back away slowly, horrified by the thought of him sleeping next to me in my bed and whispering my name. He may be in love with me, but this is inappropriate._ But what if it's not his fault. After all this isn't your room_, I argue with myself.

I shake him awake gently at first, but than I start to turn frantic after he doesn't move. What if whoever took us drugged Peeta, and made sure he stays asleep, driving me insane. But Peeta's blue eyes gaze at me with a confused expression.

"Where are we?" He yawns, stretching his arms out. He hits the jackpot with his question. Where are we?

"I don't know. But I don't have a good feeling," I say while my stomach churns at the thought. I look down at my fleece pajamas that I had put on the night before and then at Peeta's bare chest. I realize he only has his boxers on one second to late, because Peeta looks up at me teasingly. But there's nothing funny about this situation. Something is really wrong here, and I must figure out what it is.

"Peeta, I'm serious. Something wrong is going on here. Let's go," I say, starting to search the room for a door. A tall oak door stands at the darkest corner of the room, where I rush over hurriedly. I fumble with the knob, my hands suddenly slick with sweat. Peeta hobbles over, still unsure about his prosthetic leg. He doesn't have his metal cane with him anymore, making simple things like walking difficult for him. I lead him through the doorway with my hand as we escape the gloomy hallway for the stairs. We trudge down the small stairs, every step a new obstacle for Peeta. I'm patient with him, when we enter a large but surprisingly welcoming kitchen. The countertops are sleek, but are packed with endless kitchen supplies. I can tell by the way Peeta's eyes light up that he's thrilled.

I lead him away from the kitchen to enter a huge study filled with shelves of books and a mahogany desk. Peeta sweeps me away from the room to lead us toward the living room where we both hear the buzz of television. We walk in to the living room the see Haymitch laying on the couch, a bottle of liquor in his jittery hands. He grins at the pair of us together, the liquor making him incoherent. I glare at him angrily, as if I'm blaming him for our weird abducting from the Training Center.

"We have a small change of plans. We're not going back to District 12," Haymitch says, the harsh reality crushing my hopes. I will never see my home of District 12 again.

**A/N How would you feel if a half naked Peeta was sleeping next to you, whispering your name in his sleep? Tell me all about it in a very appreciated review...**


	2. Chapter 2: The Chance of an Uprising

**A/N Hello! I just want to say that I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER IF YOU REVIEW. Not in the creepy stalker sense of love, but the OMG YOU REVIEWED, I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER, kind of love. Even if the review is mean, I'll STILL love you, because you took the time to write it. Also, I don't care if the review is one letter long, it will be fine by me (in fact I've had a lot of them in my other fanfic). I have the feeling this fanfic won't be as successful as my other fanfic, Turned Into Disaster. I guess it's because for the first chapter of this fanfic I didn't have immediate fluff between Peeta and Katniss, unlike Turned Into Disaster. I'll stop babbling now so you can read this chapter :)**

**Katniss**

_Why? Why am I not going back to District 12? I won the 74th Hunger Games, and the Capitol promised us to have a life of luxury_ in District 12. _Did the Capitol change the rules because of my stunt with the berries?_ A battle rages inside of me, deciding whether to flee or hit Haymitch with the ugly urn that's close to me. If I go with the latter, Haymitch will hit me back for sure. But if I flee, I have to be fast and in order to be fast I can't bring Peeta along with me... _No_. I cannot abandon Peeta when he's in his weakest form. I'm not going to run away from here if I don't leave with Peeta, even if it means I'm never going to see my family or Gale again...

Peeta speaks up before I do, "Why Haymitch? We haven't done anything wrong. We won the Games, so shouldn't we be going back to District 12?" I would've agreed with him a few days ago, but I didn't know how much trouble we caused with the nightlock. Haymitch smirks at Peeta, while Peeta stares back at him defiantly.

But then Haymitch turns towards me and raises his eyebrows. "I'm surprised you didn't tell him yet sweetheart. I guessed you would have already." I stare at him wide-eyed for being such a jerk. I pick up the urn from the small table, and am about to throw it right at Haymitch's face, when Peeta holds up his hands to stop me.

"Wait! Tell me what?" he asks Haymitch and I, glancing at both of us.

Haymitch leaps up from the smooth couch and cradles his liquor bottle in his hands. "Both of you. With me," Haymitch says. He leads us away from the cozy living room into a maze of twisting staircases and narrow halls. I examine the way we're going by trying to figure out an escape route, but eventually I give up. It's to confusing to try. Vases filled with roses and worn carpets are everywhere in this huge mansion. Haymitch yanks us into one of the smaller doors after he looks around to make sure no one sees us. He brings Peeta and I into a tiny room compared to the bedroom I was sleeping in before. The attic is filled with broken furniture, dusty books, and shattered vases with dead roses.

"What's going on Haymitch?" I ask him exasperated. "Why aren't we in District 12 right now?" Peeta and I glance at each other, wondering what this could all mean.

Haymitch turns to an exhausted Peeta, "Snow's angry about you two showing the Capitol up in the arena. They're the joke of Panem, and they hate being laughed at. In the interview Katniss's only defense was being so madly in love with you, she wasn't responsible for-" Haymitch is cut off by an alarming sound outside the hidden door. He waves us over to hide behind some large crates, when the door slams open and makes me jump up with fear. President Snow, surrounded by a herd of Peacekeepers come out of the streaming light from the hallway into our small attic.

"Sorry to interrupt your little secret meeting, but I have important matters I need to talk about with Miss Everdeen and Mr. Mellark," President Snow says, his snakelike eyes darting between us. One of the Peacekeepers gestures for us down the hallway of the mansion, and grabs my arm to lead me away from the attic. Peeta pushes the Peacekeeper away from me, and drapes his arm over my shoulder. The Peacekeepers usher us out of our dusty room into the twisting paths of the mansion. President Snow walks in front of us, confidently guiding us through the confusing hallways. We find our way back to the study where we had first fled to from the kitchen.

President Snow walks over to the seat at the front of the large desk of polished wood, probably trying to intimidate Peeta and I. He offers us two chairs, but I stand motionless with Peeta right next to me. I keep my eyes locked on him, considering plans of retreat. A shiver runs through me as he says, "I think we'll make this whole situation a lot easier by agreeing not to lie to each other. What do you two lovers think?"

My tongue feels frozen and speech will be impossible, so I surprise myself by answering back before Peeta, "Yes, I think that would save time."

He points to the chairs and Peeta and I exchange a quick look before we calmly sit down. President Snow smiles and I notice his lips for the first time. I'm expecting snake lips, but his lips are overly full, the skin stretched too tight. I have to wonder if his mouth has been altered to make him more appealing. If so, it was a waste of time and money. "You two aren't planning on being difficult, right?"

"No," Peeta answers for me.

"Good. Then I won't need to take care of all the family and loved ones..." His voice trails off and he gives us a sly grin. "No matter."

President Snow and I glare at each other, while Peeta takes my hand and gives me a reassuring squeeze. I know Peeta's telling me to relax, but I can tell President Snow wants to hurt my family.

"I have a problem. A problem that started when Miss Everdeen pulled out those poisonous berries in the arena." I swallow loudly, awaiting what he's going to propose next.

"If the Head Gamekeeper, Seneca Crane, had had any brains, he'd have blown both of you to dust right then. But he had an unfortunate sentimental streak. So here you two are, sitting down and glancing at each other with supposed love. Can you guess where Seneca Crane is?" By the way he says it, it's clear Seneca Crane has been executed. Peeta and I both nod understanding what President Snow says. The smell of roses and blood has grown stronger now that I'm closer to him. I can tell that the blood red rose in President Snow's lapel must have been genetically enhanced, because no real rose reeks like that. As for the blood... I don't know.

"I had let you two play out your little scenario with the interviews, but I'm now addressing the problem officially. The people in the Capitol though were quite convinced that the star-crossed lovers of District 12 were real. Unfortunately, not everyone in the districts fell for the act," he says. Peeta's hold on my hand tightens as he realizes I was acting to be in love with him. If we were alone and no one was watching us, I could explain myself for pretending. But, President Snow is here watching our faces react to what he said.

"But of course you don't know the mood of the other districts. In several of them, however, people viewed your little trick with the berries as an act of defiance, not an act of love. And if you two think you are going to earn the privilege of living in District 12 with your loved ones, you are mistaken. I decided to take matters swiftly in my hand to prevent an uprising. All the living victors are to live here in the Capitol, without any family members to live with them. I thought it would be nice for the star-crossed lovers from District 12 to live in the same house on Victor's Lane."

It takes a moment for me to process everything he had said. Then the full weight hits me. "The victors are decreed to live here because of an uprising?" I ask, slightly bewildered and almost elated by the possibility of an uprising.

"The uprising hasn't happened yet, but it will soon if the course of things don't change. The only way to control the the inferno that destroys Panem caused by the girl on fire, is to gather all the reaming victors and order them to live in the small province in the Capitol. Victor's Lane is what it's called. Each victor has their own house, except for you two. You will live together to keep up the act of star-crossed lovers. The only time you will get to see District 12 and the other districts, is the Victory Tour. Other than that, you are to never see your loved ones back home, and you will live here in the Capitol for the rest of your lives. Now if you'll excuse me, I must attend to another meeting about this years Quarter Quell," he says. I don't watch him as he heads out the door, so I flinch when he whispers in my ear. "I'll be watching you." Then the door clicks shut behind him.

**A/N Ohhhhhhhhhh, I hate President Snow so much. But not as much as I hate President Coin. Sorry for the short chapter, but I just wanted to get this chapter up as soon as possible. The next chapter will be about all the remaining victors coming to the Capitol to live in Victor's Lane, and Peeta's reaction to what President Snow said.**


	3. Chapter 3: Can't Run Away

**A/N Hi! I FEEL SO LOVED RIGHT NOW! The reviews I'm getting are really boosting up my spirits. And I thought this wouldn't be a hit! As I said to Aria-dancingdolphins15, if a half naked Peeta was sleeping next to me, I would either scream out in joy then kiss him and/or say, "I always knew you loved me PEETA!" and then kiss him. Either way I'll be tasting some YUMMY PEETA LIPS! :D Anyways, I hope you like the chapter! :)**

**Katniss**

The smell of blood...it was on his breath.

_What does he do? Drink it?_ I imagine him sipping it from a teacup. Dipping a cookie into the blood and pulling it out dripping wet.

The Peacekeepers have exited out the door, trailing President Snow like lost puppies. The study seems to be spinning in slow, lopsided circles, and I wonder if I might black out. I lean forward and clutch the desk with one hand, my other hand holding on to Peeta's tightly. I'm crushing his hand, but I need something to grasp while my world veers out of control.

President Snow is ordering all the remaining victors to live in Victor's Lane, instead of living in our home districts. The reasons for the rule change is because of the sparks I am spreading, whispering of rebellion against the Capitol. The districts are not convinced of my acting, and are on the verge of an uprising. Death threats to my loved ones... And many more people will pay if I don't prove I love Peeta while I live here in the Capitol. How many will die because of my mistakes? To add on to my list of worries, I have Peeta to think about. How does he feel now that he knows the truth? That I only pretended to love him to survive. But at the same time, I feel I care for him on some level. Maybe I don't love him as much as he loves me, but I know I'm not indifferent to him. It's not that I don't care about his feelings, it's just that... I'm no good at love.

"Katniss?" Peeta asks me, seeking my eyes. I turn towards him, but I avoid his eyes. I wrap my arms around myself, pulling my hand away from Peeta's to keep from hurting his hand. He looks uncomfortable with no shirt on, especially since he was in front of President Snow with just boxers on. But he looks oblivious to the fact the President was just here.

"You were acting in the arena? It was just some strategy you and Haymitch worked out?" He asks me. I look into his azure eyes, and all I see is sadness and despair.

"No. I mean, I couldn't even talk to him in the arena, could I?" I stammer.

"But you knew what he wanted you to do, didn't you?" says Peeta. I bite my lip. "Katniss?" I stand up and cross over to the large array of books on the tall shelves, pretending to be interested.

He takes a step toward me, outstretching his hand for a second. But then he realizes I'm not going to turn around, so his hand drops. "It was all for the Games," Peeta says. "How you acted."

"Not all of it," I say, pivoting around and facing Peeta. He has a broken expression, his eyes tightly closed trying to take it all in.

"Then how much of it? No, forget that. If we are to prevent an uprising, we need to focus on the star-crossed lovers act. If that's all I am to you," He says, pain taking over his crushing voice.

He exits the room, leaving me in the dreaded study. He's probably changing out of his boxers into something more...covering. Or he's throwing stuff at the walls. That's what I feel like doing. I sigh, frustration and fatigue flooding through me for getting into this chaos. I wish I could just flee away from here. Never see the Capitol again, never be in the presence of President Snow. But if I dare even try, my loved ones... everyone I care about would die. Including Peeta. How could I cause this mess for my sweet, innocent Prim who wouldn't hurt a fly? If I had just died in the Hunger Games, everyone I care about back home wouldn't be punished for my idiotic mistakes.

My nose immediately wrinkles in disgust. I tightly clutch a hard covered book in my hands, preparing myself for the battle between Haymitch and I. He comes into the room unsteadily, as if he's not used to walking on his feet. Liquor and vomit emanate from his clothes and skin, making my stomach churn.

"What'd Snow say?" Haymitch asks, his voice rough.

"All of the victors are staying here in Victor's Lane, because of the chance of an uprising to thwart the Capitol. President Snow's not happy with my performance. He feels I didn't convince all of the districts I'm in love with Peeta. If I fail... Everyone I love will die." I say, my voice breaking off at the end.

I turn around to see his face sober, making him grow older in the streaming white light from the windows. "Then you can't fail."

"What will I have to do to keep the rebellion from spreading, Haymitch?" I ask him, exasperated.

"Katniss... Since we are living in Victor's Lane with all the other remaining victors... We will all be on TV screens all of the time. We'll be constantly watched on hidden video cameras, and even if you do convince the districts... The Capitol will broadcast all the romantic details of your life with Peeta, and you'll never, ever be able to do anything but live happily ever after with that boy."

The full impact of what he's saying hits me. Every moment of my life will be televised for everyone to see, I will never see my family and Gale again. I will never be allowed to live alone. My only future is with Peeta, the Capitol will insist on it. I might have a few years before I get married because I'm still only sixteen. And then...and then...

"Do you understand what I mean?" he presses me.

I nod. He means the only way to stops the sparks from lighting into an inferno is to marry Peeta.

I leave the room swiftly, a cold feeling spreading through my whole body. _Where will I go now?_ I ask myself. _How will I escape from my predators now?_ There is no freedom now. I can't run away from my fears, like in the Hunger Games. Here my loved ones can get hurt if I flee. I decide to find change out of my pajamas that reek of roses and liquor. I find my way back to the bedroom I had shared with Peeta, the tall oak door hidden in the shadows. I stop, and place my ear in front of the door to listen if anyone is in the room. I hear nothing. I push the door open to find an already made bed. I drift towards the bathroom that reminds me of my old quarters in the Training Center.

The bedroom is plush with many automatic gadgets that I'm sure I'll never know what any of them are used for. The shower shower alone has a panel with more than a hundred options you can choose regulating water temperature, pressure, soaps, shampoos, scents, oils, and massaging sponges. There's a mat in front of the shower, where you step on it and heaters come on that blow-dry your body. After a warm shower cycle filled with many scents and massaging sponges, I merely place my hand on a box that sends a current through my scalp, untangling, parting and drying my hair almost instantly. My hair floats down around my shoulders in a glossy curtain.

I program the closet for an outfit of my taste. I pull on a gray sweater with pants, and sturdy black leather boots. I let my hair float around my shoulders instead of putting it in my trademark braid. Maybe people won't recognize me as easily. There's a silver mouthpiece by my bed, where one needs only to whisper a type of food from a gigantic menu and it appears. I don't need to go in the kitchen for my food apparently. But instead of immediately gorging myself with the food, I order a small cheese bun that will satisfy my needs for now. I nibble on the steamy bread longer than needed, before I decide to go see the remaining victors enter their new homes on Victor's Lane. Besides, I feel I need to apologize to Peeta.

I leave the bedroom to try and figure my way through the twisting hallways. Many times I get lost in the staircases and hidden entrances, but eventually I locate the large entrance to the outside. I burst through the doors, suddenly desperate for the fresh air of outside. The bright sun blinds my eyes for a second, and thats when I see Peeta. The large houses are side by side in two rows along a wide paved street. The streets are empty of the bizarre inhabitants of the Capitol, just a few hovercrafts filled with victors. Peeta's eyes lock on mine instantly. I glide through the gardens of the nice houses, slowly wandering closer to Peeta.

Peeta drifts toward me too, like we're both magnets floating closer to each other. When Peeta opens his arms, I walk right into them. I wrap my arms tightly around his neck not wanting to let go of his warmth. He may never forgive me for acting, but I know I can never let go of our deep connection. He pulls me in close and buries his face in my hair. Warmth radiates from the spot where his lips just touch my neck, slowly spreading through the rest of me. It feels so good, so impossibly good, that I know I will not be the first to let go. "I'm sorry Peeta," I whisper into his ear. He just holds on to me tighter, not willing to break the embrace.

"I was just trying to get us both out. I'm sorry," I say again, remembering the look of hurt on his face earlier today.

Peeta pulls away from me, seeing how serious I look. "Katniss, it's my fault. You were trying to get us both out of the Games. It wasn't fair of me to hold you accountable to what happened there," he says. I nod, and he smiles brightly, seeing how we figured out everything between us. I tuck my hand into the crook of his arm, and I hope I always have this friendship with Peeta.

"Let's see the rest of Victor's Lane." Peeta says. I nod, a warm smile creeping on my lips. But my newfound happiness is not from going to see my new Capitol home, it's Peeta. The radiant Peeta I know is here, the steadiness of his love always surprising me. A sleek, silver hovercraft with District 4 branded into it appears on the street, the wide metal doors opening. Peeta leads me over to watch the victors from District 4 come out. Out first comes the famous Finnick Odair, a seductive smile curling his lips. He wears only shorts, his bare golden chest attracting the attention of many other victors. Finnick may be one of the most stunning people on the planet, but he's never been very attractive to me.

He saunters over to Peeta and I, popping a sugar cube in his mouth. I form one clear thought as Finnick's famous sea green eyes are only inches from mine._ Just what I need. Another half naked victor living in Victor's Lane._

**A/N Okay, PICTURE THIS! If there was a half naked Peeta AND a half naked Finnick, who would you kiss first? I personally would kiss Peeta! Sorry Finnick, but alluring bakers grab my attention! :D**

**The review button is calling for you...**


	4. Chapter 4: An Orchestrated Storm

**A/N I am so so so sorry. I can't believe how long I have prolonged this chapter. I'm a terrible person for doing this (ducks from hurtling objects). Oh God... Well here it is!**

**Katniss**

"Well this is uncomfortable."

The mowed grass sways with the swirling winds, the sun slowly disappearing from the converging clouds. The puffy clouds form into stormy gray ones, and I know for a fact from my days of hunting that rain will be coming soon. Usually because of the way the Capitol is situated in between vast mountains, storms rarely come past the fortress. And if the occasional whirlwind comes through, the Capitol uses its technology to annihilate it. How odd that the Capitol would allow this one to come through.

Despite the steadily developing squall, Finnick Odair and Peeta both are playing dodgeball with a deflated spongy toy one of the Avoxes had thrown at Finnick earlier, after he had tried a very splashy cannonball into the pool us victors all share, and had caused several Avoxes to leave us alone, indifferent to my desperate pleas for them to not leave me alone with the two idiots.

The same two idiots are now lounging on the chairs beside me, breathless from their fight. Peeta and Finnick are both soaked head to toe, because right after Finnick had yelled, "CANNONBALL," Finnick had to come out and push a very surprised Peeta in. Along with a very angry Katniss.

I sit huddled in my towel, the bathing suit I changed into uncomfortably clinging to my body. Peeta flashes me a smile as I shake out my wet hair like a dog. Finnick smirks at me, and his eyes flit away and land on a petite brunette girl victor walking towards us, oblivious.

"Hey Annie," Finnick says, a touch of raw emotion cracking his voice. Her sea green eyes flash and abruptly she turns around, shaking her head and murmuring under her breath. Finnick stares after her, but then quickly masks his emotions when he sees me watching him, so a fake grin is plastered on his face.

"What's uncomfortable kitty kat?" I groan at the nickname Finnick had first greeted me with. I may even like Catnip better.

"My name is Katniss. Not kitty kat!"

"What ever keeps you asleep at night, kitty kat," Finnick smirks, then winces once he realizes what he said. Not even legendary Finnick Odair can keep away from the nightmares.

The quick change of emotion that flickers over his face evokes the memory of what Finnick had said that rattled me the most.

_"What do you think of all this? President Snow making us live in Victor's Lane?" Peeta comes to my rescue after a long uneasy pause._

_Finnick just smiles a tight fake grin, and pops another sugar cube into his mouth. "I know it's just one of those Capitol's tricks," Finnick waves Peeta off. "Soon you'll find out the Capitol controls everything. You try to get used to it." I glance at Peeta and raise my eyebrows, wondering if he caught the hidden meaning in his words._

_Soon you'll find out the Capitol controls everything. You try to get used to it._

"Earth to Katniss," Finnick snaps his finger in front of me, arousing me from my memory.

I swat his hand away, and seek Peeta's instead. He intwines his hand in mine, and I smile inwardly. I can always count on his friendship.

An uproar of wind and resounding thunder tumult around us. I hold my hand up to block any debris flying around.

"Let's get out of here!" I push Peeta and Finnick roughly into the roofed platform beside the pool that leads to the District Victor Enrolling Building, made specifically for us, the moving victors, to sign into and recieve the keys to our new homes. Rain begins to fall in icy sheets, battering down on the ground with loud splattering sounds. Peeta shields my face from the blasting wind and hurriedly rushes towards the steel closed doors in the front of the building. But his prosthetic leg, that he has yet to get used to, twists and suddenly he jerks out of my sight and his back falls harshly to the ground, a broken cry echoing across the empty streets where the victors and Avoxes have been leaked out into the receiving building.

"Peeta!" I grab ahold of his arm before any damage can be done to his head. But I'm too late, and his head lolls to the side, his body completely limp. Desperately, I search for anyone to help me carry him inside, when I feel a firm, but cold hand press against my shoulder.

"I'll bring him in, Katniss. You need to get home, before the storm can stop you. It's fine," Finnick says distantly, an almost cool touch seeping in. I'm about to shake my head _no, _but abruptly I feel compelled to follow his directions. I nod twice, slowly, before sloshing off into the direction of my home in Victor's Lane, situated at the very end of Victor's Lane, near the top of the slope. When I have already reached the brass door knob, and am reaching out to turn it, I realize what had just happened.

_Why did you just let go of Peeta? You don't trust Finnick _that _much, do you? _I ask myself. Cursing from my sheer stupidity, I pivot quickly into the opposite direction, intending to confront Finnick directly, and order him to let me bring Peeta back myself. But a booming thunder clap reverberates high in the sky, and the rain begins to poor rapidly, a deluge of water seeping towards me in the streets. _If this storm gets any worse, you won't be able to go anywhere at all._ Frustrated with the complication at hand, I groan and rest my forehead against the freshly painted oak doors. _Now it's your fault if Peeta dies, because you left him alone... _But not completely isolated. No, he has Finnick to help him. But is the notorious Finnick Odair really to be trusted? Are any of us that have survived through the Games able to be counted on? I have not yet decided.

Now that I have prevented myself from reaching Peeta, I may as well enter my new house and not stand out here in the freezing cold, with only a bathing suit and sandals on. I insert my key in the lock and fumble with the knob with my wet hands. The strong wind snatches the door out of my hand and slams it against the wall. It takes almost all my strength to close it against the pressure of the tempest, and as soon as I close it the rain begins to come in a pounding downpour, beating noisily against the windows, as if trying to follow me in.

The lights are dim, with only the most obvious things visible. I trace the wall with my fingertips, searching for any light switches. Luckily, I find one right away and flick it on, instead of crashing through the house blindly. The mansion seems much more isolated and mammoth than it had been before, despite the fact right next to me lives a fellow victor, with only a small square garden and courtyard in between. The spacious living room is cleared out with only the couch Haymitch had been lying on earlier, a rectangular coffee table, a dusty lamp, the crackling fireplace, and the silent as stone television. A small urn filled with unnaturally scented roses is placed in the middle of the table. Beside it lays a white sheet of paper. I lean closer to see what secrets it holds.

The paper is a laid out plan for the design of the mansion, with each secret passage and hidden corridor marked in. It also shows that each corridor and hidden door is sealed closed, with no way to enter. _So you remember where you are at all times, _is written on the corner in neat script. I scrutinize the map for other noticeably important things. The only rooms that are open is the office where President Snow sat, the living room I am now in, three of the bathrooms, three of the bedrooms besides the one Peeta and I are to share, a dining room, the small library in the back, the filled kitchen, and several other small unconcealed rooms that are easy to be found.

The roses. The plan for the mansion. The storm that the Capitol had let in. All of it leads to something I'm missing just right out of my grasp, a message that is crucial. Why else would I feel they are all connected? _Maybe you're just imaging the whole thing. You're just tired from finding out you are living here instead of District 12. _The eerie quiet of the dark house seems to overwhelm me, and I decide to just run up the staircase and go to the hallway that leads to the massive bedroom to take a warm bath. Afterwards, I could make some hot chocolate in the kitchen, and hope the storm has cleared a bit.

I dart up to my room and quickly change out of the bathing suit and comb out my hair with my fingers. I stand in the tiled shower stall completely naked, the warm spray splattering all over my chilled body. I begin to press random buttons to try and discern what does what, but it backfires on me and copious amounts of strong fragrances and scented oils spurt out at me, my mouth suddenly occupied with foul tastes. I spurt out the stuff and quickly rinse myself off and step out onto the mat right outside the shower stall. The mat blow-dries me entirely, and smooths out my hair. I finger the loose strands into my trademark dark braid, while programming an outfit of my taste. The outcome is sturdy leather boots, jeans, and a warm long sleeved shirt. I also pick a thick coat with a nice hood. I notice the silver mouthpiece by my bed, and decide to order a steamy mug of hot chocolate. The hot liquid burns my tongue, but I drink it down all the way before stopping. Hmmmm. Yummy.

I think I deserve a bit of pampering after my time in the Games.

The red drapes reveal a window that shows a full panorama of the shining Capitol. Trees that are planted on the perimeter of the house sway in the rough winds. Not a soul wanders out in the open streets with a storm like this. There's a clap of thunder, and I catch a glimpse of lightning striking one of the pads the Capitol has laid out in case of an emergency storm or fire. The ground seems to shake, as if the very storm was as strong to cause an earthquake. I've never experienced an earthquake, but I once watched a Capitol special on natural disasters and how Panem had been created from all the destruction.

My mind seems to wander from the television program to District 12, and soon after Prim and Gale. I wonder how Prim and my mother are coping with how I had just gotten out of the Games and won't see me for another few months. I hope they are now living in the Victor's Village, where I was supposed to live. I picture Prim watching the television nonstop, just waiting for a glimpse of my face. Most likely there are hidden microphones and cameras placed in here. Maybe I'm even being featured on screens right now, despite the fact that I'm hardly being entertaining. And then there's Gale.

He must be angry with the whole world right about now.

I imagine his smoldering face, his features turned into a raging glare. I hear his tirade about how unfair the whole thing is, that the Capitol is just manipulating us once again. I bet he's in the forest right now, trying to figure out how to get me back home.

Which may very well be impossible.

I refill my cup with more hot chocolate and tread silently downstairs. I pass by several other hallways, and each one is blocked off by either copious amounts of tape or plastered shut. The kitchen is as cluttered and bright as I remember, with no obvious alterations. Really there is no need for the countless baking supplies, all you have to do is order a dish from the expensive venue and with a press of a button your food appears. The thought of the bizarre Capitol citizens using the device every day makes me want to throw up with disgust.

Frantic for a diversion, I cross into the living room where I plop down onto the cozy couch. I switch the lamp light on and wrap a fuzzy pink blanket around my shoulders before I feel the need to just cry. To let all the pain and abject misery of going through the Games out. I unleash a small choked sound from my throat, when the pull is so great I just let the sobs go. My whole body is racked with uncontrollable tremors. The whole system is unfair! How could sweet Prim live in this terrible world? If the Capitol thinks they are just going to rob me of my future without a fight they are wrong! My heart longs for Prim's comforting gaze that is filled with innocence. I even miss my mother's steady arms that would wrap around mine, finally being there with the family and helping out. Gale's strong and safe presence that is always watching my back, always keeping me safe. I yearn for District 12, despite the way it's never been a kind place to me. But it's my home, and it will never be replaced by the Capitol in a thousand years.

I hastily wipe the streaming tears away and try to settle down. I know I'll never be able to sleep, unless I wish to be plagued by memories of the Games. So instead I grab the remote and activate the wide screen television. The black screen lights up and a blue haired, purple skinned reporter appears, talking about the windstorm. In the background I see tall skyscrapers alit with sparkling lights and drizzling rain showering over. I'm intrigued so I turn up the volume.

"Sources say that the Capitol is spicing up the special night which the victors are arriving with a special orchestrated storm! All of the Capitol citizens are now having parties at their homes with the lights turned off, having fun with this new experience! Why, you ask? Well who wouldn't want to have fun with this new fiery trend? This was inspired by none other than the girl on fire! Congratulations to Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark for being the victors of the 74th Hunger Games! May the odds be ever in your favor!" Her squeaky Capitol accent is cut off when I extinguish the power of the television.

A new fiery trend? A new volatile way to cause death and repel the loyalty of the Districts more likely. The Capitol couldn't get any more stranger and grotesque. I'm surprised they haven't invented a machine that creates tornadoes where they can be swept up in the air. What fun.

I lean back into the couch and press my back into the firm pillows, trying to relax. I close my eyes and try to avoid thinking of Rue's lifeless body or Cato's bloody demise...

I hear a loud crack outside the window. I jump up from the sofa and stare at the wild motion outside. Then I notice something odd. I creep closer to the window and through the opaque glass I discern the barely noticeable outline of a figure.

I scramble from the window and turn off the lamp light with a soft click. My pulse quickens and adrenaline courses through me. _This must be an effect that happens after the Games. You always watch your back and never trust anyone. Anything remotely close to danger comes out as threatening. _But who would be out here on a night like this? I'm just hallucinating. I'm not really hearing the heavy tread of footsteps slap across the pavement outside of my house. It's not real at all.

But my instincts say otherwise.

I decide to go into the kitchen and see if there are any knives that I could use as a weapon. I'm probably just overreacting, but it's better safe than sorry. I pull open random drawers and search for any knives that might look menacing. In the bottom of the large countertop is a small drawer that contains an impressive array of knives. Some of them are dull butter knives, but one has a wicked curved edge that looks pretty sinister. I take that one and another less masterly knife and stick in my boots, just in case.

Tiptoeing has always been a speciality of mine. All those years of hunting illegally in the forest outside of District 12 has become handy. When you're looking for prey in the forest, you have to be careful for twigs that snap loudly and the crunch of leaves. But here in carpeted hallways with dim lighting it's a snap.

The living room bares no sign of disturbance besides the blankets tossed to the side of the room. But there is something eerie about the whole thing. Then I get that queer feeling that something _or someone _is watching me. Slowly I move my head to the side and stare at the window in shock. My jaw drops and my eyes almost bulge enough to fall off my head.

Because directly outside the window is a pair of eyes.

That are staring right at me.

_And I recognize them._

* * *

><p><strong>AN I would say I'm sorry for ending it right there, but I'd be lying...**

**So The Hunger Games movie is coming out in four days. FOUR DAYS! I know, it's crazy, it seems like just yesterday they had casted Jennifer Lawrence as Katniss, our beloved heroine. What is your most anticipated moment of The Hunger Games movie? The interview between Caesar Flickerman and Peeta? The moment Peeta tells Katniss he's loved her since he first heard her sing that valley song on the first day of school? Katniss finally killing Cato with her arrow? I think I'm most looking forward to the part where Katniss sings the lullaby to Rue. Because that's the point in the story where she decides to take revenge on the Capitol for taking away such an innocent soul. It's where she decides to fight.**


End file.
